


Pureblood Traditions

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Rites of Passage, Sex, Tags May Change, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Purebloods within the wizarding community have many different traditions and rituals and customs.  A few have survived the turn of the world after the war and nearly every family partakes.  When a young witch or wizard comes of age at fifteen, their parents guide them through what adulthood means for them, their right of passage into the carnal world.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Luna Potter, Ron Weasley/Rose Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Sins [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286174
Comments: 12
Kudos: 411





	1. Lily Luna's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> We begin with Lily Luna as she loses her virginity to her father on the night of her fifteenth birthday with her mother present as emotional support.

“Is this really how things are done?”

That was a question Lily Luna Potter pondered both internally and out loud to her parents when they explained an ancient pureblood tradition to her. She felt uneasy and shy. But part of her was rather excited.

“Regardless of what the ministry says, you’re going to be a woman now,” her mother patiently explained to her. “And you need to be prepared for everything that comes with becoming a woman. It is the same when a young pureblood wizard becomes a man. I helped James and Albus. And I know this can be extra scary as a woman, so I’ll be there while your father helps you.”

“Will it hurt?”

“That’s mostly an old wives tale but it will certainly be uncomfortable at first,” her mum said honestly. “And this isn’t a fumbling bloke with no thought to your experience. It’s your father. He loves you more than anything and it’s his job to show how things are done.”

“When…”

“After your party dear,” her mum gave her a hug. “So just enjoy yourself tonight.”

Lily Luna’s heart was in her throat as the family party was in full swing to celebrate her fifteenth birthday. Luckily, she had a summer birthday and could celebrate at home with family.

“Anxious, little Lily?” her oldest brother’s deep voice sounded in her ear out of nowhere.

With a startled gasp, Lily whipped around to turn to her newly adult and always arrogant brother, James. “James – what are you talking about?”

“We’ve all been through it, Lily,” James told her. “Well – Hugo’s turn is coming up soon anyway. Rose and Albus went through it when they turned fifteen a couple of years ago. I went through it too. It’s a right of passage in the wizarding world. It’s natural. And hot.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Of course, it’s hot for a bloke. You’re not the ones being split open.”

“It’s not like that,” James said. “Trust me. You’ll see.”

“James, you’re not troubling your sister about her birthday, are you?” their father’s voice came suddenly next to them as the man himself approached. Harry Potter.

“The opposite, dad,” James muttered.

“Why don’t I take a crack at it then?” their dad suggested, and James shoved off. Lily fought a shiver as her dad put his heavy hand on her shoulder. “Sweetheart, if you’re too nervous, we can always put it off—”

“No!” Lily said instantly. She looked up to her dad with her big doe eyes and insisted, “No, I don’t want to put it off. I’m just a little nervous, I promise.”

“Well, the party will wind down soon enough now that the cake’s been served,” Harry said. “Try not to fret too much, love.”

“That’s what I told her,” James said as he came back a butterbeer for Lily. “Relax.”

Lily tried to keep their words in mind when the last of their guests left. James and Albus went to their rooms for the night. Her mum had suggested she go prepare for bed herself. Lily didn’t know what to do other than to obey. She went to her room and slipped into the off-white nightgown her mum had laid out on her bed for her. There were also a set of potions left out with a note that said to drink them. One of them tasted like chalk but the others were pleasant enough. She felt herself relaxing that much more as she waited.

When the knock came at her door, Lily had to swallow spit in her dry throat before calling for them to come into her room. Her parents had changed in sleep clothes as well. Her mother donning a nightgown and robe, while her dad wore his usual flannels.

“Are you ready, darling?” her father asked with a gentle smile. It was sometimes hard to remember that he had defeated the most powerful evil wizard in history.

Lily timidly nodded and things were a bit of a blur as she just tried to breathe and remain calm as she did as her mum and dad instructed. Her mum had her lay flat in the middle of her bed and sat next to her shoulders, stroking her hair like she was a little girl again. Her dad hovered at the foot of the bed and took his shirt off before climbing over her nubile body.

His kind eyes ran over her features while his fingertips ran over the plains of her body. Lily held her breath as his touch ghosted over her the hills of her pert breasts still covered by silk. Her mum took her hands from covering herself and gently held them up by her head.

“Don’t be nervous,” she said. “Your father is going to show you exactly what to do. I promise it’s not as big as you think.”

“Thanks, love,” Harry quipped quickly before leaning his head towards Lily’s. she had been kissed before. She at least knew how that worked. But she didn’t expect the warmth spreading through her body when her father’s lips met hers. She didn’t expect his tongue to slither into her mouth and stroke her tongue. She didn’t expect the goosebumps that erupted on every inch of her skin.

Her mum continued to stroke her hair and brushed her fingers along the slope of Lily’s neck and shoulder. And like a magic spell was cast, her dad’s lips followed that same path. They left a heated and sultry trail of moist kisses as her mum tugged the strap of her nightgown out of the way. They both did the same for the other side, and then her dad leaned up to gently pull her nightgown down until her perky breasts were revealed to the summer night air.

Lily’s face was as red as her hair, but her mum simply maneuvered her arms out of her nightgown as her father took her in. He skimmed his fingers over her mounds and told her, “You mum has told you that your breasts can be pleasurable, right?”

“Of course, I did,” her mum tutted as Lily nervously nodded.

“It can be very sensual and stimulating for a young woman such as yourself,” her dad said as his fingers started to circle around one of her little pink nipples. It grew tight and pointed and sent little tingles through her upper body as his hand went to the other nipple. Lily daintily bit into her bottom lip as he rubbed and pinched her nipples.

“And there are different ways to stimulate them,” her mum said above her.

“Right, dear,” he said as he lowered his face to his daughter’s breast and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples.

“Oh!” Lily gasped in shock. The warm, wet, sucking feeling on her nipples shocked her to her core and she found herself arching into his mouth.

“Doesn’t that feel good, sweetie?” her mother cooed. “This isn’t scary or hurtful. This is beautiful and sensual and very pleasurable.”

Lily understood what her mum meant as her dad lavished her breasts and nipples with attention from his diligently sucking mouth and lips and just the slightest nibble of his teeth. That gave her another pleasurable shock throughout her body.

She was disappointed when her father’s mouth left her breasts. But then his hands started tugging her nightgown down her stomach, hip, legs, until she was bare to his gaze. He pressed a trail of kisses down her tummy to the small patch of dark red hair between her legs. Lily squeaked nervously as his hands started pushing her knees apart.

“It’s all right, honey,” her mum started stroking her hair again. “He’ll make sure that you’re ready first. Don’t worry.”

“She’s right,” her father’s deep voice got deeper as he dipped his fingers between his daughter’s legs and swiped his fingers down her slit. He hissed. “Oh, you’re so wet, darling. I bet I could slide into you right now with no problem at all.”

Lily blushed again at the words coming out of her father’s mouth. She found herself wanting him to just get on with it so she could feel the pleasure her parents were telling her about. And she wanted her father to just give it to her. Her breathing was getting quicker in anticipation.

Harry continued to stroke her between her legs, his fingers swiping up and down her nether lips and then hitting a little nub that held all the pleasure nerves inside of it. “This is your clit. I could probably make you cum just from touching you there. In fact… that’s a good idea.”

Lily didn’t really understand what he was saying until his index finger put pressure on her clit and started stroking circles into it.

“Ah!” she gasped and shuddered. She had experimentally touched herself before, but her father’s touch was so practiced and focused. As he touched her, she titled her hips down to try and get closer to the stimulation. “Ah, Dad…”

“Feels good, doesn’t?” his gravely voice asked her. Then the touch left.

“Dad!” Lily whined.

The rest of her complaint was sucked out of her lungs as her father stuck out his tongue and licked and stripe up her pussy lips and then his mouth closed around her clit and started lapping and sucking and teasing with his tongue.

“Dad!” Lily whimpered. “Ah… Daddy!”

Her dad growled into her pussy as he dipped his tongue into her. She could now feel what he meant when he saw she was wet. There slickness around her pussy was not simply his saliva. It was coming out of her.

Her dad started rapidly flicking his tongue up and down on her clit and then she felt one of his fingers sliding into her. It felt weird, but not painful, to have something inside of her like that. He bent his finger and stroked her inner walls at this magical spot she’d never felt before.

“Oh merlin!” she keened, working her hips against his face and hand like she was riding them. Her movements paused when he slipped another finger inside of her, stretching her just a little bit. But he continued to work her over that she barely had time to be uncomfortable before stars were exploding in her body and she was letting out a quiet cry into her mum’s robe.

“How was that, dear?” her mum asked as she continued stroking her hair out of her face.

“Merlin, that felt fantastic,” Lily breathed out.

“It gets even better, love,” her father said as he stood once again at the end of the bed and pushed his pants down his body. 

Lily’s eyes widened at the sight of his cock sticking straight out from his pelvis. It was thick and veiny, and she could have sworn it was jerking a little bit. There was a hint of liquid dripping out of the tip.

“How is that supposed to fit!?” Lily screeched, trying to sit up from the bed.

But her mum had a firm hold on her arms and held her flat to the bed. “It’s going to be all right. I promise it will fit. Harry.”

Lily’s father quickly resumed his position hovering over her on the bed. He gently pushed her legs apart, her thighs spreading against the satin bed spread. Lily cringed as the head of his cock rested against the entrance of her pussy. She honestly believed there was no way such a large appendage would fit inside her body. But her father drew the moment out, stroking the tip of his cock against her sensitive clit, sending aftershocks of pleasure through her.

Then the mushroom shaped tip was sliding inside of her, popping in like a lollipop. It felt like her lips were being held open, but he wasn’t quite inside of her yet. She slightly shook on the bed as her mum held her arms down. She kept whispering that it would be fine. That it would feel weird for a moment and then it would feel better than when her father’s mouth was on her.

Lily tried not to tense up and keep breathing evenly as her dad started sliding inch by inch of his hard shaft into her pussy until his pelvis was flush with her hips. She whimpered at the feeling of being so widely stretched as her father hissed in pleasure.

“You feel so good, Lily,” he said in a low and guttural tone. He stayed still inside of her, giving her some time to adjust. “This isn’t so bad, is it, darling?”

Lily bit into her lip and nodded, admitting to her parents and herself that it didn’t hurt, and she was quickly used to the feeling of being stretched. Experimentally, she shifted against him, feeling his dick shift within her and igniting a deeper tingle of pleasure.

Her father groaned at the motion too and flattened his body on top of hers, giving her a little Eskimo kiss before whispering, “Here we go, love.”

With that said, he slowly dragged his cock from her body and then thrust back into her. She let out a whimper within her chest as he started to rock his body back and forth, up and down, rocking his hard cock in and out of her pussy. And with every inward thrust, he hit that magic spot inside of her that his fingers had found before. And when he thrust into her, he ground down against her pelvis, so his skin rubbed against her clit.

“Oh!” Lily exhaled sharply.

“There you go,” her mum cooed. “It’s so natural, isn’t it? It feels natural and good…”

“Ngh, yes,” Lily panted as her dad placed wet kisses along her neck as he fucked her. His sparse chest hair brushed against her nipples and her thighs felt a bit sore from behind held so widely spread to make room for his thrusting pelvis. But all of that was washed into the backdrop of the act by the pleasure of his invading cock. “Dad…”

“So bloody tight and perfect,” he whispered salaciously into her ear, holding himself over her by his forearms. “So wet for me. And sucking me in like you need it…”

She did need it. She needed it and she needed to show it. She started tilting her hips and moving up against his downward thrusts, trying to match his rhythm. His hot breath wafted over her neck as he panted into her ear and started moving quicker inside her.

“Dad… Daddy…” Lily breathed out as a pleasurable feeling welled with in, being pumped up by the pumping of his hips. “I think it’s happening again…”

“I’m close too, love,” he rasped. He reared his upper body up and sat on his heels. He gripped her hips and pulled her onto his cock. 

Her mum finally released her arms and started stroking more than her hair. Just light touches along the curve of her breasts and hips. And then finally, her mum’s hand skimmed down to where her father’s dick was thrusting into her and started circling her clit.

Lily could feel her thighs quaking. She tried to move her hips with her father’s – as fast as she could – listening to the _smack, smack, smack_ of their skin and light squish sound of his cock entering her pussy. Her skin felt flush and hot and that same heat was racing up her spine just as her orgasm crashed into her. Lily Luna let out a loud cry as her whole body shook and seized up. She closed her legs around his hips and closed her fists in her bed sheets and her mum’s robe.

Her father’s thrusting stammered and then he plunged into her with a choked groan and she felt a splash of wet warmth inside her pussy as he filled her with his cum. She was sure one of the potions laid out for her was contraception. So, she just relished in the feeling of being filled. It really was as great as everyone had said.

Her father remained still inside her for a few moments afterwards while they caught their breath. He kissed her, held her close, as did her mum. And after a moment, he gently pulled his dick free of her pussy. She whimpered at the sensation of feeling suddenly empty. And her joints practically croaked as she folded her legs back together. 

Her mum laid her head down on the pillow and picked up her wand. With a silent wave, Lily felt fresh and clean as if she’d just bathed. With another wave, her father was cleaned up too and dressing. With a third wave, the bed sheets beneath felt freshly laundered.

“I would still use the toilet if I were you,” her mum said. “And then rest. You certainly deserve it for now becoming a full woman.”

“You did wonderfully, love,” her father whispered before giving her one more kiss and saying goodnight. Her mum told her there were more potions in her nightstand if she felt sore later and then said goodnight as well.

And Lily Luna Potter – now a woman – fell asleep with a sated smile on her face.


	2. Rose's First Time

Hermione couldn’t know. That was something everyone agreed on. At least – for now. As much as he loved her, Ron knew that as a muggleborn she just wouldn’t understand, and he didn’t want to jeopardize such an ancient and sacred rite of passage for his children. It was easy enough to arrange for Ginny to invite Hermione out of the house for the night. And she’d also taken the liberty of explaining the whole tradition to Rose – even offering to be there for her like she soon planned to do with Lily Luna. But apparently, Rose said she’d prefer it to be just the two of them – father and daughter.

Ron couldn’t deny there was a slight anticipation on his end. His Rose had grown into a lovely young woman and thus was attractive. It would look depraved to outsiders who didn’t understand. But all that mattered to him was that he and his daughter did understand. And that he was helping her in the long run. There was a reason this tradition survived even in the most liberal of pureblood blood-traitorous families.

It wasn’t exactly to tradition. Rose’s birthday fell during school term, so he had to wait until summer. And then wait until Hermione agreed to a girl’s night out with Ginny. Hugo was preoccupied with his video games – muggle things, how inventive. All that was required was Ginny to slip off into Rose’s room when she came to collect Hermione and lay out the nightgown and potions Rose needed for the night.

After Rose and Hugo went to bed, Ron let himself into Rose’s room. There she was, shaking like a doe, in her beautiful ivory nightgown, in the center of the bed. Her eyes were wide, and her arms were wrapped around herself as if she were cold. But her beautiful red hair with curls as wild as her mother’s was splayed out on the pillow under her head.

“Hi Daddy,” she whispered.

“Hi sweetheart,” he said softly back. He didn’t need to. He’d already cast a silencing spell on the room. “Did you take your potions?”

Rose nodded meekly. “I’m… nervous.”

“That’s perfectly normal,” he said, kneeling at the foot of the bed. “That’s why the tradition got started. So, the experience would be safe and comfortable with someone you trust. Rather than any old bloke that doesn’t care about you.”

Ron ran his hand on the soft skin of his daughter’s shoulder and neck. Rose let out a little sigh and arched her chin into the air. Ron leaned down and placed a small kiss where her neck met the curve of her shoulder and heard her sigh again. 

“It’s not as scary as you think,” he murmured, leaning back up. “I know your mum has talked to you about the mechanics of it all. And the importance of safety and maturity. And that’s all correct. She’s absolutely right. That’s why – in our world – parents’ guide their children through it as well when they’re mature enough.”

In fact, things like incest weren’t really taboo or even illegal in the wizarding world. As long as no pregnancies or marriages occurred within direct family lines, everything was fine. Of course, some pureblood families ignored those rules in the greater interest of blood purity.

That wasn’t the purpose of the tradition for the Weasleys. The purpose was guidance and love.

Ron carefully pulled the straps of Rose’s nightgown down her shoulders. He guided her arms out of it and ran his fingertips along her collarbone. “You’re a beautiful woman, Rose. And very soon blokes are going to let you know that they know it too. So, you need to be prepared and only accept the attention of those that will treat you right.”

With that said, he pulled the top of her nightgown down until her bare breasts were revealed to his eyes. His pajama pants immediately tented as his erection came to life and reared up in the air. He marveled at how her nipples immediately hardened as he just skimmed his fingers around the curve of her breasts. He flicked one with his thumb and she inhaled sharply.

“This kind of touch is meant to feel good and arouse,” he murmured. He flicked her hard nipple again and his cock jumped at the sound she made. “And there are different ways to touch and stimulate.”

His hand creeped to her left breast and started teasing and pinching her nipple to a hard-little pink point. His head ducked down and enveloped the other. He circled his tongue around it and sucked on it. He enjoyed her little mewls and the way her nubile body shifted closer to his touch. After a moment, he switched his hand and his mouth and just focused on what made her whimper.

When he was satisfied that she felt the pleasure, he pulled back. He nudged her knees apart from each other and softly stroked her inner thighs. His fingers dipped under the hem of her nightgown and kept travelling up until he encountered her bare center. It was usually tradition to uncover the whole body before penetration, but Ron couldn’t help just a little touch.

He spread her curls apart and stroked his thumb up her labia. Rose unconsciously spread her legs wider to afford him more room. He couldn’t see her untouched pussy, but he could feel the heat emanating from her.

He dropped a kiss to her mound beneath the nightgown and muttered, “And for girls, they have to be further prepared each time they make love. They have to get wet. I’m sure your mum told you that part. It’s your partner’s job to get you wet and ready. And there’s many ways they can do that.”

“Like touching my clit?” Rose asked meekly. “Mum said that’s one of our… erogenous zones.”

“Yes, it can be very sensitive,” Ron told her as he circled hers with his thumb, putting pressure down on it. Her hips bucked a little at the touch. “There are a lot of nerve endings there and it’s designed for your pleasure. I could even give you an orgasm simply from touching you there – nothing else. But the touch can be different kinds of touch. That goes in hand with different kinds of stimulation.”

Rose obviously didn’t realize what he meant. But that didn’t matter. He’d show her.

Ron pushed up the hem of her nightgown until he saw her pink lips and leaned in between her open legs. He lowered his mouth and poked his tongue out. The wet tip of it swiped at her engorged clit and her hips bucked towards his mouth again. His eyes flickered up to hers and he smirked. “See?”

Before she could answer, he lowered his mouth back onto her and flicked his tongue over her clit repeatedly. Every so often, he would swipe his tongue directly up her labia and suck on her clit for a moment. When he did so, Rose gasped and mewled and rocked her pussy closer to him.

“Oh! Dad!”

Ron grinned into her cunt as he continued to lap at her, trying to get her to cum before he slid his prick into her. The whole point was to make sure she enjoyed herself and experienced as little discomfort as possible. And that was up to him.

So, he settled in and ate her pussy like he was a starving man. He drew different patterns into her clit with the pointed tip of his tongue. He drank in her juices as they poured out of her cunt. He latched onto her clit with his lips and sucked until she was writhing and crying out. She surely would have woken Hugo if Ron hadn’t had cast the silencing charm.

“Does it always feel like that, Dad?” Rose asked innocently as he stood at the end of the bed to remove his pants and shirt.

“It’s supposed to,” he said. “When your partner cares enough to make your pleasure their priority.”

When Rose noticed Ron’s erection sticking straight out from his body, her eyes widened, and he could see that her nerves were returning. “Is that really going to fit!?”

Ron almost chuckled at her naivety but wisely didn’t. He didn’t want to come off as taunting her. “It’ll be a stretch and it may feel weird at first, but yes, it’ll fit. Trust me. It’s all natural.”

Ron reached over to finally slip her nightgown completely off her body. He gazed at her bare flesh and watched as she instinctually spread her legs apart. Showing off her pink, wet, cunt. He told her how tantalizing she looked. How much he wanted to make love to her. How beautiful she was. And then he asked if she was ready as he pressed the mushroom head of his cock against her opening.

Rose nodded eagerly. “Yes, Dad, put it in me.”

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead as he slowly fed her pussy inch by inch of his shaft, until he was buried inside his daughter.

Rose let out a meek whimper and cringed at the stretching. Ron leaned down to kiss her, distract her, as he held still and allowed her time to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled. “Just tell me when you’re ready for me to move.”

Rose took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She then nodded to him and whispered, “You can move, dad. Just… slow?”

“Of course, darling,” he cooed, slowly pulling his cock out of her, keeping the tip inside of her at all times. He gently thrust back into her and worked her body in a deliberate pace, watching her face. She started letting out little gasps when he filled her, tightening her weak grip on his shoulders.

“Is it feeling better now, love?” he asked her, kissing her neck.

She nodded rapturously. “You can go faster…”

He heeded her words and rested above her on his forearms. Using that leverage, he started quickening his pace thrusting inside her. He used his own weight to really push himself inside of her. She let out a mewl at the feeling of his hard thrust.

“Oh!” she cried out.

“Doesn’t it feel good, love?” Ron asked her, thrusting into her rhythmically. “This is how it’s meant to feel…”

“Yes, yes,” Rose gasped. “It feels like… like I’m burning up…”

“That’s normal, just let yourself feel it all, don’t tense up,” he told her, steadily moving faster and harder. In preparation for this night, he hadn’t cum in a long while. He saved it all up for her. It was also leading to a quick approaching orgasm to him.

“Something’s happening, Dad…” Rose whimpered. “I think I’m cumming…”

“Cum for me, darling,” he hissed, fucking her harder. “I’m going to cum for you soon.”

Rose panted deeply and let out a high-pitched cry as her pussy squeezed the life out of his cock, her juices seeping around his shaft. Her head bowed back into her pillows as he worked her down from the high of her orgasm and then slammed into her and filled her with his own cum.

They lied there together for a while before Ron saw fit to pull his cock out of her. Rose gave a weak whine from the twinge of his cock leaving her. He stroked her hair back and kissed her deeply. 

“Aunt Ginny talked you through what to do now right?” he asked.

She nodded. “Dad?”

“What is it, love?” he asked her as he lied down next to her on his side.

“Is this first night… the only time these things can happen?” she asked shyly. Her face was as red as her hair.

He smiled gently at her. “No. It just can’t happen with anyone under the rite age. And it all has to be rather discreet. But no… this can happen again.”

Rose smiled softly and turned over on her side to give her dad another kiss.


End file.
